


Young Justice: The Shattering

by Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma



Series: Ark of Justice Saga [1]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Amon can EVOLVE, Amon learning about modern human society, Amon loves Cats, An island that had survived the Meteor, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batman doesn't like Amon, Blood Crystal Wyvern Amon, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Crystal Wyvern Variant Amon, Dragons are Flock Creatures, Ember Crystal Wyvern Amon, Eventually bleeds into a certain Island that Amon once called home, Feral Amon, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Look at the crystal wyverns from Ark Survival Evolved for reference, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neither does Superman, OMC is half-dragon, Original Villain Organization, Pack Dynamics, Rarely ever see just one in ARK Crystal Isles, Realistic Depictions of Injury, Superboy has a Gay Panic, Suspended Animation, The Team keeps finding people in stasis lol, Tropical Crystal Wyvern Amon, Well from Amon's view anyway, color-shifting abilities, coming to terms with species extinction, dragon instincts, follows Canon pretty badly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma/pseuds/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma
Summary: Kobra grinned widely, turning a burning gaze up to the frozen creature trapped in amber."It won't be long now, my friend."He said lowly."Soon, you will be freed from this cage and under my gentle hand. I will rule the world as it's true god, and no one, not even the Justice League, will be able to stop me."Turning, the 'God' strode from the chamber with his cult robes billowing behind him."The flames of the dragon and venom of the cobra will become a potent mate when paired with the Blockbuster Formula,"he chuckled.If Kobra had bothered to look back as he exited the chamber, he would have seen the creature's fanged mouth close into a grimace and it's eyes slowly narrow as its wings twitched closer and tighter around it… almost as if were trying to block something incredibly painful out.It seemed toglare, a gaze promising pain and a wrath unlike any the self-proclaimed god had ever felt or seen before.At the top of the monolith's spire, a single large crack had split the surface.
Relationships: Amon (Original Male Character)/Superboy, Amon (original Male Character) & Superboy, Original Male Character & The Team, Original Male Character vs Justice League
Series: Ark of Justice Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197731
Comments: 1





	Young Justice: The Shattering

**_June 22 nd 2012- 20:08 PM EST_ **

**_Location: Kobra Venom Facility, Santa Prisca,_ **

_Kobra walked through the many underground corridors of his realm. He smiled at the symbol embedded on one of the doors as he walked past – the room where the vats of his venom were being produced; he wasn't heading in that direction today. He was going towards a find that had been on his island since it was created, his_ passion _, what had turned him into the God he was. As he poured his extra time into producing Kobra formula more than usual, he felt as if he were growing negligent towards the thing that they had found when this all became his. Coming to a lift in the hallway, instead of going straight and heading back up on the elevator, he turned into the opposite direction of the lift, taking the left instead of the right hallway, and ventured deeper into the earth._

_Kobra felt the power in the air hum as he came to the end of the generator influence, and as he stepped over a threshold not seen the electronic-like sound stopped. Instead a steady humming sound, like a low note in a chord before it faded, then rose in volume again, took over the air, and millions of tiny thread-like lights that seemed to race through the tunnel lit up in the color of a bushfire before dimming to a blood red as their luminescence fled down the dig site. As the cult leader walked down the tunnel, small growths in the earth seemed to get bigger and more numerous as he went._

_They were crystals, alternating between a deep burning orange to a malevolent blood red as the humming continued. The tunnel, running for a good three hundred meters more, suddenly opened into a swelteringly hot chamber. Generators running at chilling temperatures surrounded a monolith set in the center. It was a crystal just like those Kobra had stepped over on his way down, but unlike the smaller ones, this one stood well over four stories high. Holes had been drilled into the crystal to reach what was within the glowing monolith, and what was reached inside was hooked up to thousands of wires and fluids only Kobra himself knew of. The 'God' sucked in an awe-filled breath before staggering through the freeze, reverently running his hand over the surface of the crystal as if it were the god and he the devout priest. Demented matte green eyes turned up to look at what laid within stone frozen by time._

_Trapped within like an insect in amber was a creature unlike any the planet could have today. It was humanoid with the physique of a fifteen- to eighteen-year-old boy's stature. It's skin, from tests done to find out the levels of melanin, was of the tanned complexion. Half-lidded eyes, trapped in an eternally resigned gaze as if accepting it's fate, was unknown in color due to the influence around them, but the shape could be mistaken for one of Eastern descent. A mouth borne in a snarl seemed to be in the middle of an action, pointed to the nonexistent sky where it was right now. What was it doing… speaking? Roaring? Growling? Kobra could never tell- it seemed to be enraged at its fate, if he had to guess. Black hair streaked with blood red and orange was preserved perfectly in a windswept position, as if it had been caught in a strong breeze. As far as human characteristics went, however, that was where they ended._

_Wrapped protectively around its body were two massive wings, leathery and bat-like in appearance. From the outer finger of both wings grew an array of blade-like protrusions, natural weapons. A long tail, complete with two large fins at the sides that seemed almost like mini bat wings themselves, was curled around bird-bent legs that seemed more akin to a reptile's than a bird's, and on those legs rested large, curved talons, their keen edge not lost to the passage of time- a sample from one of the cutting edges revealed an unknown animal's blood from the Dinosaur ages!_

_A low beep pulled the cult leader's attention from borderline worshipping the crystal prison and he stood, turning to the one of many machines churning in this chamber. Reaching into the compartment of the machine, he pulled out a vial of magma-like liquid._

_Kobra grinned widely, turning a burning gaze up to the frozen creature trapped in amber._ "It won't be long now, my friend." _He said lowly._ "Soon, you will be freed from this cage and under my gentle hand. I will rule the world as it's true god, and no one, not even the Justice League, will be able to stop me." _Turning, the 'God' strode from the chamber with his cult robes billowing behind him._ "The flames of the dragon and venom of the cobra will become a potent mate when paired with the Blockbuster Formula," _he chuckled._

_If Kobra had bothered to look back as he exited the chamber, he would have seen the creature's fanged mouth close into a grimace and it's eyes slowly narrow as its wings twitched closer and tighter around it… almost as if were trying to block something incredibly painful out._

_It seemed to_ glare _, a gaze promising pain and a wrath unlike any the self-proclaimed god had ever felt or seen before._

_At the top of the monolith's spire, a single large crack had split the surface._


End file.
